nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Vialena
Vialena Selina von Stratholme war einst Sklavin von Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer. Sie erlangte schließlich seine Gunst und wurde zu seiner persönlichen Assassine ausgebildet. Eine besondere Affinität zur Leere veränderte nicht nur ihr Äußeres, sondern auch ihr Wesen. Nachdem Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer als Direktor der Scholomance abgesetzt wurde floh sie von der Darrowehr. Nach der Befreiung, an der sie maßgeblich beteiligt war, wurde sie von ihm schließlich adoptiert und mit Stratholme belehnt. Siehe Rollenspiel Plot: Im Schatten des Raben Jugend: Vialena wurde am 12.5.98 v.Ö.P. in Goldnebel, welches heute zerstört ist und in den Geisterlanden liegt, geboren. Sie wuchs in einfachen Verhältnissen auf. Während ihre Mutter eine Instrumentenbauerin war und sich vor allem mit der Herstellung von Zithern beschäftigte, war ihr Vater Jäger in der örtlichen Försterei. Vialena hatte dementsprechend eine wenig spektakuläre Kindheit. Sie besuchte die Dorfschule und lernte dort die grundlegenden Eigenschaften, die ein Partizipieren in der Hochelfengesellschaft ermöglichen sollten. Über ihren weiteren Werdegang waren sich die Eltern nicht einig. Vialena zeigte in beiden Richtungen Talent und wies ohnedies große Lernwilligkeit auf. Schlussendlich gewann ihre Mutter die Oberhand und vom aus der Försterei vergünstigt erhaltenen Holz durfte Vialena ihre ersten Instrumente bauen. Sie formte Flöten und Mundharmoniken und verzierte sie auf spielerische Art. In der behüteten Atmosphäre des Waldes von Quel'Thalas war das Leben mehr Spiel als Pflicht und wenn irgendwo einmal ein Troll auftauchte, dann sorgte dies für allgemeine Aufregung. Ernstzunehmende Gefahr ging aber zu dieser Zeit schon lange nicht mehr von den Amani aus. Der erste schwere Einschnitt in Vialenas Leben geschah mit dem zweiten Krieg, als Orcs das Reich erreichten und Goldnebel in Richtung Silbermond evakuiert wurde. Vialenas Vater indes, er konnte mit dem Bogen umgehen, wurde von der Windläuferfamilie, welche in diesen Landen die Oberhoheit hatten, zum Militärdienst bestimmt. Er kehrte nicht zurück und eine Leiche fand man nicht. Für Vialena waren diese Geschehnisse gewissermaßen surreal. Sie konnte das Ausmaß dieses Verlustes nicht begreifen und erzeugte demgemäß Abneigung bei ihren Mitbürgern, die ihr "allzu kühles Gemüt" vorwarfen. Der zweite Einschnitt geschah mit dem Einfall der Geißel in Quel'Thalas. Wie für alle anderen Hochelfen auch änderte sich an diesem Tage Vialenas Leben für immer. War sie davor noch in eine Arbeit hineingewachsen, die ihr ein einfaches Leben in einem einfachen Dorf ermöglicht hätte, so wurde sie jetzt endgültig von ihrer Heimstatt vertrieben. Selbst die Flucht nach Silbermond brachte keine Rettung. Hier war es das erste Mal, da Vialena die Fähigkeiten erfuhr, die sie im Leib trug, ohne sich ihrer bewusst zu sein. Aus Angst mehr, denn sie befand sich in aussichtsloser Lage, gefangen in einem eingestürzten Haus und bedrängt von den Untoten, verschmolz sie mit dem Schatten und kam so an ihren Feinden vorbei, der zu Vialenas unsäglichem Glück an diesem Ort keinen Schemen befehligte. Diese Kreaturen der Schatten hätten sie gewiss aufspüren können. Vialena verlor in den Kämpfen um ihre Heimat auch ihre Mutter. Wie ihr Vater war sie abhanden gekommen und nicht mehr auffindbar. Zu allem Überfluss war Vialena nun in Silbermond mehr oder weniger gefangen, denn außerhalb war es gefährlich geworden. Die Stadt war ihr ein Graus, von Anfang an. Darüber hinaus brauchte zu diesen Zeiten niemand eine Instrumentenbauerin. Vialena war ohne Perspektive, mit einem Schlag. War zuerst Tauschhandel noch eine Option, schied auch dies aus, als sich das Reich langsam wieder zu stabilisieren begann. Die Expedition von Prinz Kael'thas empfand sie als Option, eine Teilnahme wurde ihr ob fehlender Kompetenzen jedoch verweigert. So fiel Vialena in Armut. Sie hatte kein Geld, keine Heimat und keine Perspektive. Als Fremde wurde sie in Silbermond nicht akzeptiert, sie verfügte nicht über das nötige Material, um ihr Handwerk auszuüben und konnte es sich auch nicht kaufen. Sie war heimatlos und verbrachte ihre Abende auf Sitzbänken an der Hauptstraße, wo sie billigen Wein aus Flaschen trank. Sie schlief im Freien, als niemand mehr bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Mehrfach wurde Vialena wegen kleinen Diebstählen, die sie aus reiner Überlebensnotwenigkeit beging, festgenommen und eingesperrt. Eines Tages, sie war gerade wieder aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden, das Licht blendete sie ob der Dunkelheit, in der sie so lange verharren musste, beschloss sie, dass sie ihr Leben auf diese Weise nicht weiterführen konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie an diesem Tage die Hoffnung verloren, denn sie ging ohne Ziel fort, gleichgültig ob sie diese Reise überleben würde oder nicht. So sah sie die Schrecken der Geisterlande und der östlichen Pestländer, die sie selbst noch als Nordlande kannte. Sie sah das Leid, das ihr all die Jahre im fadenschenigen Glanz Silbermonds verborgen geblieben war und es schmerzte sie. Die Zeit an der Scholomance Als sie die westlichen Pestländer betreten hatte, welche verstärkt vom Argentumkreuzzug beherrscht wurden, wendete sich ihr Schicksal. Unvorsichtig und unbewaffnet wie sie war, geriet sie in die Fänge des über die Hauptstraße flanierenden Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer, damals Direktor der Scholomance. Sie wurde von ihm als leichtes Opfer eingefangen und versklavt. Er schien eine seltsame Faszination ob ihrer Ethnie zu empfinden und hielt sie in seiner Nähe, vermachte sie aber zugleich als Geschenk seiner damaligen Adoptivtochter Khelperetocs. Dass Vialena der schattenhaften Schönheit in schwere Ketten geschlagen übergeben wurde, fraß nicht an ihrem ohnehin äußerst gekränkten Selbstempfinden. Sie ertrug es als das Schicksal, welches ihr gegeben war. Und tatsächlich hatte diese Fügung zum Ergebnis, dass sich Khelperetocs erweichen ließ. Sie tauschte die physischen Ketten gegen Fesseln des Geistes, eine Liebesbeziehung entbrannte, nicht zuletzt durch Khelperetocs' umsichtigen Umgang mit Vialena. Der Direktor konnte ob dieser Tatsache den Sklavenstatus nicht länger rechtfertigen und befreite Vialena urkundlich. Er gewährte ihr zudem ein Studium an seiner Schule. Hier kam sie in Berührung mit all dem schrecklichen Wissen, das in der Scholomance gespeichert war. Hier lernte sie, was zu lernen verboten war. Hier sah sie, was zu sehen wahnsinnig machen konnte. Vialena wurde zunehmend als Beobachterin eingesetzt, ihr schüchternes Verhalten und ihre unauffällige Gestalt begünstigten diesen Beruf. Sie lernte sporadisch, mit dem Dolch umzugehen, blieb allerdings meist als Begleiterin ihrer Liebschaft in zweiter Reihe. Ihre Verbindung zu Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer gewann sie durch den Verrat von Khelperetocs, welche sich einer alten Liebschaft wieder widmete. Der Betrug wurde aufgedeckt und Vialena verlor das Vertrauen. Sie wandte sich vermehrt dem Direktor zu und in seiner letzten Zeit an der Scholomance war sie es, die ihn tatkräftig unterstützte. Dies war die Zeit, in der Vialena in ihren Vorstellungen radikaler wurde. Ihre Treue zum Direktor wurde zementiert. Später sollten Personen wie sie als "Ignazisten" verfolgt werden. Exil im Königreich Sturmwind Nach der verlorenen Schlacht um die Darrowehr und der Absetzung des Direktors musste Vialena, die eine nicht unerhebliche Wunde erlitten hatte, fliehen. Sie floh an den einzigen Ort, den sie kannte - zurück in ihre einstige Heimat. Dort lernte sie jenen kennen, der ihr Talent die Schatten betreffend erkannte. Magister Umbric. Sie wurde zu seiner Anhängerin, verlor ihren Glauben an die ignazistische Idee der Scholomance allerdings nicht. Mit der Vertreibung der Anhänger Umbrics war Vialena ein weiteres Mal zur Flucht gezwungen, diesmal in die fernen Gestade einer kargen, finsteren Welt. Dort schloss sie sich der Allianz an, und die Integration im Königreich Sturmwind war einfach. Ihre Wandlung zur Leerenelfe erkannte sie als die Vervollkommnung ihrer geistigen und körperlichen Einheit. Sie nahm das Geschenk mit Freuden an und nutzte die Leere im ihr gebotenen Rahmen. In Sturmwind konnte sie sich einer Einberufung entziehen, indem sie sich in den Dämmerwald durchschlug, wo der Arm des Königs nur schwach war. Dieses ausgeblutete Land gab wenig an Soldaten und Rohstoffen her und dementsprechend gering war das Interesse. Hier verdingte sich Vialena als Mietschwert. Sie lernte, was sie über das Kämpfen wusste, in der Praxis oder von zwielichtigen "Schwertkampfmeistern". Ihre Lernfähigkeit und das ihr attestierte Talent taten ihr Übriges, Vialena erlernte in kurzer Zeit, wie man ein Schwert auf tödliche Weise führte und wie man die Klinge vergiftete. Obwohl es ein eintöniges Leben war, das sie führte, verlor sie doch nie ihren Glauben. Und dies sollte sich lohnen, als eines Tages der rotäugige Vlad Zilvalkar vor ihrer Türe stand. Exilregierung von Darrowehr und Startholme Vialena wurde vom einstigen Vizedirektor der Scholomance in allen Einzelheiten von den Vorkommnissen an der Schule unterrichtet. Zilvalkar war es auch, der ihr glaubhaft machte, dass Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer noch am Leben war, gleichwohl in einer prekären Situation im hohen Norden gefangen. Die Hoffnung im Blickwinkel wurde Vialena fanatisch. Sie tat alles, um das Vorhaben des Vizedirektors voranzutreiben, die Befreiung des rechtmäßigen Herrschers über die Darrowehr und Stratholme. Vialena sparte das Geld, das sie aus ihren Aufträgen lukrierte und führte darüber hinaus Missionen für den "Truchsess", wie sich Zilvalkar nun nannte, durch. Sie gewann sein unumschränktes Vertrauen. In dieser Zeit lernte sie Gunhild Aggram kennen, zu der sie alsbald ein gutes Verhältnis entwickelte. Zusammen befreiten sie Lordkommandant Maldazzar aus den Fängen des Schattenhammers, segelten nach Azshara um die Hilfe eines Zauberers zu gewinnen, der eigentlich ihr Gegenspieler war, fuhren in den hohen Norden, wehrten Anschläge ab und versklavten die untote Sheltier. Am Ende der Unternehmung stand die Befreiung von Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer. Neu-Alterac und die Gräfin von Stratholme Der befreite Direktor hatte es nicht leicht, das Vertrauen zu Vialena wiederzuerrichten. Doch als das Eis gebrochen war, war seine Zuneigung thumb|Das Wappen von Stratholme, wie Vialena es entworfen hat.größer als jemals zuvor. Vialena wurde von ihm adoptiert und bekam Stratholme zum Lehen. Sie wurde damit in den Adelsstand erhoben. Nun gilt es für sie, das Reich aufzubauen, in dem dieser Titel Anerkennung finden sollte und die Stadt zurückzuerobern, die sich in Feindeshand befindet. Vialenas Blick ruht auf den Pestländern und ihr über die Jahre fürwahr abgekühltes Gemüt lässt sie nicht vergessen, wer ihr einst Unrecht tat. Kategorie:Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne